Mami Tomoe
|-|Mami Tomoe= |-|Candeloro= |-|Doppel Candeloro= Summary "The witch of dress-up. She has an inviting nature. A kind-hearted witch who dreams of ideal things. This witch can't stand being lonely, and never lets visitors to her barrier escape." -Official Description of Candeloro "The Doppel of Invitation. Her form is that of dress-up. This Doppel is a replica of invitation. This Doppel uses her ribbon-like hands for a variety of attacks. However, the owner of these feelings does not believe that this small Doppel has that kind of great power hidden within her. She is a docile Doppel, but possibly because she has started to resemble a certain someone, she is strongly opinionated and doesn't do a very good job of listening to others. Those are her flaws." and "The Doppel of invitation. Its form is dress-up. The master of this emotion does not trust her Doppel, and continues fighting as per usual. This Doppel is extremely small compared to others. Combined with the fact that it’s situated on its master’s head, this means its master hardly ever takes notice of its presence. It’s even doubtful as to whether they can communicate with each other, and so the master simply fights as normal. Nevertheless, her Doppel cheers her on. This Doppel usually seems small and unreliable, but its vines wield more than enough destructive force to pierce its enemies." - Magia Record Descriptions of Doppel Candeloro Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least 7-A | At least 7-A Name: Tomoe Mami | Candeloro | Doppel of Invitation Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Veteran Magical Girl | Dress-Up Witch of Inviting | Possibly a Crystallized Magical Girl, Doppel Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Types 2, 6, and 7), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Weapon Enhancing, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Gets stronger when critically damaged, Magic Detection, Pain Inhibition. Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption and Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification), unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Statistics Amplification (Speed and Attack Potency), Thread Manipulation, Duplication, Can make her bullets explode, Status Effect Inducement (Ignites enemies with Tiro Finale), Power Nullification with Ribbon Trap, Information Analysis (With Weakness Analysis), Attack Reflection (With Gun of Aegis), and Forcefield Creation (With Absolute Territory). | All previous abilities as a magical girl, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Absorption, Invisibility, Curse Manipulation, Familiar Summoning, Mind Manipulation (With Witch's Kiss), Immortality (Type 8, depends on the existance of her familiars). | All previous abilties, also now includes: Regeneration (At least Low), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency and Durability), Minor Weather Manipulation, Flight. Attack Potency: Mountain level (Has an attack power rating of 4.5, making her far stronger than second timeline Madoka Kaname. According to Professor Homura, Mami is able to damage Walpurgisnacht. However, this would require several dozen minutes straight of Tiro Finale, meaning that Mami is still far weaker than her) | At least Mountain level (Like most witches, she should at least be superior to her regular self.) | At least Mountain level (Should at least be on par with her regular magical girl form). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be faster than Homura Akemi to a degree, can increase her speed with Passo.) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Should be exceedingly faster than her previous form. Matched Madoka Kaname in the PSP game and should be similar as a doppel witch.) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Casually carries her giant cannon for Tiro Finale quite often with no real fatigue), likely far higher as a witch and / or doppel witch. Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Mountain Class with Flawless Legs of Gold. Durability: Town level (Has a rating of 1 in durability, compared to Sayaka Miki's 0.5), at least Large Mountain level with forcefields and ribbon shields (Tanked a shot from False Mami) | Unknown, likely Mountain level (Should be able to tank her own attacks as witches are usually not glass cannons), at least Large Mountain level with forcefields and ribbon shields | At least Town level (Should at least be on par with her regular magical girl form), likely Mountain level as Doppel Candeloro (Is both Mami and Candeloro at the same time), at least Large Mountain level with forcefields and ribbon shields, Unknown with Durability Enhancing. Stamina: ' At least Superhuman (Her 2.5 rating places her significantly above Sayaka Miki in stamina.) 'Range: Several Kilometers with her various assortment of rifles and cannons. Standard Equipment: Mami_rifle.png|Percussion-lock rifled musket Finale_Cannon.png|Finale Cannon Finale_Cannon_2.png|Finale Cannon 2 *'Percussion-lock rifled musket:' Being Mami's primary weapon, this is a rifled musket that fires a single shot. Mami is able to summon these guns in great numbers during combat if needed. The bullets fired from said rifle are also able to create strings that can ensnare the foe. *'Finale Cannon:' This is an enormous percussion-lock cannon that fires a powerful blast. Mami uses this weapon for her finisher, Tiro Finale. *'Finale Cannon #2:' A smaller, but still a cannon of significant size. This weapon also fires a powerful blast, although said blast is not as strong as the original weapon. Intelligence: Practically Gifted in combat. (She will make attempts to predict and counter her enemies also while learning about them.) Lower as a witch, but she is able to position her familiars in a strategic location. Weaknesses: She freezes up if things don't go as expected, she can get reckless, and is mentally fragile. Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately. Feats: *Fought alongside the rest of the Puella Magi Holy Quintet against Homulily, who created an army that nearly engulfed half the False Mikihara City. *Able to create explosions that could range from nearly a megaton to half a dozen, based on this calc. *Is considered the most skillful of all the Holy Quinet, even superior to Homura Akemi, who has several years of experience. *Is unpredictable, even when dealing with Homura Akemi, who has fought by and against a massive amount of times against Mami Tomoe throughout multiple timelines. *Managed to beat Kyoko Sakura, both early in their lives as magical girls, despite having a massive speed disadvantage and holding back. *Lasted longer than Kyoko Sakura against the Avatar of Calamity, a being who blitzed Kyoko Sakura with ease. *Defeated superior clones of herself and Kyoko Sakura by outmaneuvering them. *Fought on par against Homura Akemi (Who has knowledge of Mami Tomoe throughout hundreds of timelines, including knowledge of her techniques) in Rebellion, countering most of her abilities in the process as well. *Her skills considered to be a massive threat to Yachiyo Nanami, an adult magical girl who has been stated to be able to kill powered up witches with single blows, even alongside two other magical girls. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic Detection: Magical girls can detect sources of magic throughout most of a city. This has generally been shown to range from City range to cross-city range. They are also not affected by the visual alterations and invisibilty of witches. *'Pain Inhibition:' Magical girls are resistant to pain inducing abilities, due to their consciousness not being directly connected to their body. Instead, a pain inducing ability needs to affect their soul gem/consciousness to be effective. *'Thread Manipulation:' She can create ribbons that can restrain others, be used to swing from buildings, and even form fully-functional clones of herself that when destroyed can trap enemies, her bullets can come with strings at the end that allow her to trap and ensnare enemies. Her ribbons are the basis of most of her attacks *'Finisher Cannon #1/2/3:' Gigantic cannons that often vary in size *'Twin Cannons:' A couple of large cannons used by Mami in each of her hands. *'Dance of the Magical Bullet:' Randomly fires several rifles, similar to a danmaku attack. **'Unlimited Magic Bullet Works:' Simultaneously fires and creates a multitude of rifles at once. *'Tiro:' Creates a musket rifle to fire at her enemies. **'Tiro Doppietta:' Fires two rifles rapidly, using her telekinesis. **'Tiro Finale:' Her signature technique often using a variation of the Finisher Cannon that can be enlarged and possibly enhanced ***'Tiro Finale Train / Bombardment:' An attack used in Rebellion, summons a train covered with sweets and can shoot the greatest variation of Tiro Finale. **'Tiro Volley:' Fires 4 rifles at the same time, giving little time to dodge. *'Gun of Aegis:' Reflects an attack directly back at an enemy. *'Absolute Territory:' Creates a safe space by generating a barrier around her. *'Tocca:' Attacks her enemies with ribbons, often binding her enemies preventing them from attacking at all. *'Tocca Spirale:' Makes a giant drill out the ribbons, and fires off into the enemy. **'Regale:' Fires off a ribbon that completely binds the enemy, even harder to get rid of than the normal Tocca. ***'Regale Vastilla:' Causes a massive ribbon explosion, covering and binding all the enemies near her. **'Ribbon Trap:' After the destruction of a duplicate or at a whim, threads quickly ensnare the enemy leaving them unable to move and disables the use of their powers. *'Passo' Accelerates Mami and her allies. *'Weakness Analysis:' Allows Mami to find out any potential weak points that the enemy may have. *'Te Pomegliano:' Creates a tea that restores her health, as well as her allies. *'Flawless Legs of Gold:' Kicks the enemy with the force of any of her rifles. *'Memoria:' Introduced in Magia Record, Mami can now gain abilities based on her memories. **'Black Tea of Victory:' Slowly recovers stamina when affected by something she is resistant to. Passive. **'Closely Watched Heart:' Boosts her durability by an extensive amount. **'Different Story: Kyoko and Mami:' Boosts her attack potency. **'Embrace your Hopes and Dreams:' Slowly regenerates from damage when activated for a long period of time. **'Hope In Despair:' Increased ability to counter-attack an enemy. **'Magical Girls that Defy Casualty:' Magic based attacks deal increased damage. **'Welcoming with Treats:' Creates a fog around the opponent in an attempt to decrease the likelihood of being hit. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally potrayed to be able to effect groups of people at once, and one witch has even manipulated an entire fortress. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. **'Special Familiars:' Unlike most witches, Candeloro summons two familiars that have a finisher cannon for legs and a bow for a Madoka Kaname variation and a spear for the Kyoko variation. Depending on who she befriended before she becomes a witch, she can also make a Sayaka variation and / or Homura Akemi one. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Note: Candeloro is a secondary canon witch form of Mami Tomoe from Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable. The same can also be said for her "Passo" ability. Key: ' Mami Tomoe' | Candeloro | Magia Record Gallery Tumblr_n46xuoLvD81spu161o5_500.gif -Mami-mami-tomoe-34629450-500-272.gif Others Notable Victories: Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Note: Mami was in her magical girl form, speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) Venus's profile (Sailor V and magical girl Mami were used, speed was equalized) Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Ghost Rider's profile (Note: Base Ghost Rider and magical girl Mami were used, speed was equalized) Cinder Fall (RWBY) Cinder's profile (Cinder had the Fall Maiden powers and Mami was in her magical girl form, speed was equalized) Saber Alter (Fate/Stay Night) Saber's profile (Magical girl Mami was used) Doraemon (Doraemon) Doraemon's profile (Speed was equalized, both had a day of prep and magical girl Mami was used) Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) Kurumi's profile (Speed was equalized and starting distance was 50 meters) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's profile (Devil May Cry 1 Dante without Sparda Devil Trigger and magical girl Mami were used, speed equalized) Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Magic Users Category:Thread Users Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Witches Category:Schoolgirls Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7